When Love Has Wings, Where Does It Fly?
by Budding-Author4
Summary: "Fang I wasn't the one who left." I said quietly as I cried myself to sleep. SLASH Fari and seemingly one-sided Izzy AU
1. What I've Done

_**Jordan: I just got tackled head-on by a plot bunny with a nibbling fetish.**_

_**Fang: ?**_

_**Angel: Gazzy has dirty thoughts about Iggy.**_

_**Gazzy (Put hand over Angel's mouth): Psh, She's crazy.**_

_**Iggy: Is she now?**_

__

**Jordan: Before this goes any further, I don't own The Maximum Ride Series.**

* * *

**FPOV**

I was just perched on a cliff. Nothing special.

Max was hounding me about helping set up the new house.

Same type as the old one, same setup; she can take care of it.

"_He's so beautiful."_

"What the hell?" That was a voice right? I'm not going insane.

It must've been the wind.

Just in case I flew back home light speed.

What I saw there I would never have expected.

Ari and Angel just laughing.

I roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

"Fang, it's okay!" Angel screamed.

"What do you mean? This is Ari we are talking about!"

"He came here to escape, he wants to be on our side. And he has information for us."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. This was wrong. I turned my back to them and took off. I never found out how fast, but even Max couldn't catch me.

_Ari can't be back. I won't go through this again._

APOV

"Dammit." I whispered.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I flew after him.

_He's the reason I came. He's the reason I left Jeb and The School. I told him that I'd always come back to him. No matter what happened._

When I found him, his cheeks were red. His clothes were tearstained. He passed out in a small cave crying.

I sat next to him; I couldn't do anything but wait.

The flock never found us here, I waited hours for him to wake up.

When he did he punched my chest while crying.

"I loved you! You left! And you've been trying to kill me!"

"Fang, I left everything behind for you. The only reason I'm here is because I love you." He stood up and unfurled his wings.

"I do not care if you stay with us, but stay away from me. You left me and there is no way I'll ever forgive you." He fell backwards down the cliff face and flew away.

"Fang." That was all I could squeak out before I fell to the ground.

I felt like he had just ripped out my heart.

Tears were streaming down my face as I slowly flew back to the house.

"It's okay everyone, it's just Ari." I heard Angel say.

I flew into the room they said I would share with Iggy. I just laid down on the floor silently.

When Iggy came into the room he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, losing loved ones is always hard."

I just kept crying.

_Iggy you have no idea._

* * *

_**Jordan: First chapter done.**_

_**Seth: Then c'mon, we have a honeymoon to get back to.**_

_**(As he runs out the door)Jordan: Review.**_

_**Seth: (Giggles)**_

_**Jordan: Wishing You Black Skies and Clearwater.**_


	2. Somebody To Love

_**Jordan: "I just need somebody to love."**_

_**Random Caution Label: He's up from a 4-hour nap at 10:30 at night listening to Justin Beiber(Somehow that got on my walkman?) he's in his zone.**_

_**Iggy: Yay?**_

_**Seth(whisper): Jordan say the disclaimer so we can leave.**_

_**Ari: I got this.**_

_**Jordan: (kisses Ari's cheek and runs out with Seth)**_

_**Seth: You and your wolf fetish.**_

_**Jordan: Stupid necrophile.**_

__

**Ari: He doesn't own it.**

* * *

_**APOV**_

'How did it come to this?' I asked myself as Iggy slept on the bed above me. Bunks, ingenious.

"_Fang, what if you leave?"_

"_I won't. Ever. The School, Jeb, this stupid 'experiment'." He said the word with extreme hatred."They will never come between us. I love you Ari, it doesn't matter what they've done to me or you."_

"_I love you too Fang. And I don't think that will ever change."_

_It seemed ironic because I was bigger than him, but I just laid my head on his tough chest._

"Fang I wasn't the one who left." I said quietly as I cried myself to sleep.

_**Iggy POV**_

Now I had amazing hearing, but when those seven words fell from Ari's lips as he drifted to sleep, I nearly made him repeat himself.

I had to think about this. If what I just heard is real, then that mean Fang and Ari… And now Fang wasn't exactly being receptive.

This whole situation needed someone on the sidelines. I knew Angel probably worked this out earlier. Maybe someone needed to help these two back to what they seemed to used to be. I wanted to be that person.

Several plans began to form in my head as I popped in my stolen I-pod.

"I just need somebody to love." I sang as I began to think. Gazzy popped into my mind a few times but I ignored those thoughts for once.

I had work to do.

_**-Next Morning-**_

_**FPOV**_

The next morning was surreal.

Iggy was up early cooking breakfast.

And he was chatting with Ari.

And for once I began to have my own internal voices.

_Who the HELL does he think he is?_

_He just walks in and all of a sudden he's part of the fucking flock._

_Stupid faggot's probably flirting with Iggy now too._

Even the internal use of the slur like that physically hurt me.

And that's when I left and Angel walked in.

_**IPOV**_

Fang just stood at the doorway for a couple minutes.

Neither me nor Ari hinted at it but I could tell he sensed it.

And that's when Angel walks in.

"Iggy, this smells delicious."

"Good morning to you too Angel."

"Sorry, good morning Iggy, good morning Ari."

"You know I don't care Ang." I laughed. And Ari's head seemed to snap up at the sound of his name.

"Good morning, and thank you." He said with a mask of fake cheer.

Angel looked kind of confused, but not at Ari.

"Um Iggy?"

"Yeah Ang?"

"What's a faggot?"

My eyes widened when I realized where she picked that little term. Ari's head just hit the counter, and I could tell he was crying.

"Well Angel, that's a very vulgar term for people that like people of the same gender. And I never want to hear you say it again." I had a very annoyed tone when I added that last part.

Ari's head snapped back up. "Yeah, you should never discriminate against people based on things like that." I had to give him credit, he just taught Angel a life lesson on his second day here.

Angel looked confused at me. "Like you and Gazzy?" She asked me.

Now I had Ari's eyes too.

He poked me. "Iggy has a secret crush." He teased.

I was blushing. "Let's just leave that our secret for now."

Ari was acting fine, but I could tell he knew where Angel had picked up that word. And he was hurt. He didn't show it but I knew he what he's was feeling.

_I was walking in some city with Gaz._

"_Get a room fags." He yelled to some gay couple sitting on a bench._

"_Gaz, how do you feel about people being gay anyway?"_

_\"Well Igs, I think that it's fairly unnatural."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, guys should like girls, that's how it's supposed to be."_

I just placed my hand on Ari's shoulder as he lowered his head to cry again.

"It's alright." I said.

Angel looked at me weird. I guess she didn't know.

"I know it's hard, but it gets easier."

One day he'll understand that advice.

* * *

_**Ari: Well while Jordan's gone, please review.**_

_**Iggy: And thanks to trumpetplata23 for the amazing beta work.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	3. Listen To Your Heart

_**Ari: Jesus Christ. He's still on his honeymoon in Puppy Love.**_

_**Iggy: I guess the story is up to us for now.**_

_**Fang: Idiot can't even write a story.**_

_**Ari: Hey, he took time away to write this, and now I volunteered.**_

__

**Iggy: Neither Jordan nor Ari own it.**

* * *

_**IPOV**_

The weeks after that incident in the kitchen went by with some semblance of routine. I "Borrowed" a practice keyboard so Ari could focus on something.

However there was an unexpected twist of fate when he was magically able to play anything by ear.

One morning; even though he had his headphones in; I heard him play something very interesting. Something with lyrics.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_A little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going._

_And I don't know why. _

_But listen to your heart._

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide._

_They're swept away and nothing is as it seems._

_A feeling of belonging, to your dreams._

_So listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart._

_Before you tell him goodbye._

There was some beautiful piano work here.

_And there are voices._

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention._

_But you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic._

_The beauty that's been._

_When love was wilder._

_Than the wind._

_Listen to your heart._

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart._

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart._

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_Listen to your heart. (mhm)_

_I don't know where you're going._

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart._

_Before… You tell him goodbye._

It was 1:00 in the morning.

And both me and Ari were crying. And no one else but us understood.

_**-Wake up time-**_

Ari had unplugged his headphones and began to play a song to wake us all up.

It was almost perfect; until Fang ran in and unplugged the piano telling him to "Quiet that motherfucking racket before I quiet you for good."

Fang had been like this every day. Death threats, hatred, and once we even had to take Angel out of the room when she began to cry after hearing his thoughts.

Max was head over heels for the fucker, so she didn't do shit. And I was the only one who saw how much he affected Ari.

Ari would stay up crying either in his bed or over the piano keys. He was big, but only half my age. And he looked like he just lost his puppy.

Heartbroken. Pure and simple.

I decided it was time for a confrontation.

_**-Mid-Confrontation-**_

"You have no idea what's going on!" He screamed at me.

"Fang, he cries every night, whether he's asleep or awake. He tosses and turns; he says things that damn near break my heart."

"Well if it breaks your heart, maybe you should just fuck him you stupid fag!"

"It breaks my heart because I've gone through the same thing for the past 2 years! Fang you're such a dumbass! You think I don't know about the cuts all over your arms? Why else would you always wear those fucking bracelets! You're hurting yourself just to hurt him! And it's pretty obvious that you're the one who left him! At least I'm trying to make up for us leaving him! You're breaking him apart slowly and you don't even fucking care!" I spat the last words.

"He left me." He was on his knees. His voice barely a whisper.

"No, you left him! You left him alone at The School and you're leaving him broken hearted and decaying every time you say anything! You can't even think without hurting him! He heard Angel ask me what a faggot was, and do you want to take a guess as to where she heard that one! You hate him and you hate yourself!"

He lunged at me, but for once I was the faster and I caught his fist before delivering a sharp uppercut to the ribs.

"Now either you leave him alone or you leave! But if you don't, I will push you off this cliff while you're asleep!"

"Would you hurt me for the enemy?" He asked me as blood dripped from his mouth.

"He's not the enemy, And I don't think he ever has been."

With those words I flew back home. And I left the old Iggy behind me.

* * *

_**Ari: Don't forget to press the review button.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	4. Sorry

_**Seth: I'm gonna supervise while Jordan's taking a nap.**_

_**Ari: Fine.**_

__

**Seth: We are not JP, we don't own it.**

* * *

_**APOV**_

Fang and Max had started a nasty habit of arguing like an old couple.

Except this time the kids got involved.

Nudge was crying in the corner.

Gaz was under Iggy's arm crying.

And Angel was under mine.

"I don't understand why you're supposed to save the world, all you do is bitch and moan about having to do stuff! Well news flash for you sister, you don't deal with half of the shit around here!" We could hear him yelling even though we were all in mine and Iggy's room.

"Ari I need to talk to you." Iggy whispered.

"Now?"

"I think so." Well, his sense of timing was usually spot on.

"You guys huddle together, it's gonna be okay." I said as I left the room.

As we were walking down the hall I wondered what Iggy wanted to talk about.

"I know."

Sweat trickled across my forehead. "About."

"You and Fang. I don't know the details but I know what happened."

"Oh." I had come to terms with the situation at the house when Fang had stopped being violent with me.

"I yelled at him. Screamed is more like it. He's not going to be violent anymore, and in fact I think he's becoming more receptive to the idea of you."

"Thanks Igs." I gave him a big hug. "But we should get back to the kids."

"I can't deal with you when you're getting all PMS!" I heard Fang yell as he crashed out of the door.

"Go Ari, I'll stay with them." Iggy looked at me with those pale eyes, and for once I felt like I could be seen; not just by him; by anyone.

I ran out the door and followed fang at a distance so he didn't notice me.

He eventually settled with his legs hanging off of the cliff.

I hid behind a rock as he popped in his mp3 player to some speakers.

That was the thing about Fang, he never listened to his music on shuffle, he would always listen to one song repeating until he got tired.

I heard Chris Daughtry pop on the speakers and he started to sing along. I thought he was singing "Sorry" for Max.

But on the end of the third time around, I heard him say one word before the song started again.

"Ari."

That's when I knew what to do.

He started singing.

_Will you listen to my story?  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here  
Never meant to hurt you  
How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you won't leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe_  
_Will you believe me?_

I came out from my hiding place and began to sing with him.

_All the words that I come up with_  
_They're like gasoline on flames_  
_There's no excuse_  
_No explanation_  
_Believe me_  
_If I could I'd undo what I did wrong_  
_I'd give away all that I own_

He stood up and we began to walk closer with each phrase.

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe_  
_Will you believe me?_

I stayed silent for the next part as he sang with pleading eyes.

_If I told you_  
_I've been cleaning my soul_  
_And if I promised you_  
_I'll regain control_  
_Will you open your door_  
_And let me in?_  
_Take me for who I am_  
_And not for who I've been?_

_Who I've been..._

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe?_

We were face to face now and our hands were clasped together.

When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
(When I say I'm sorry)  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me?  
When I say I'll always be there  
Will you believe?

With those last words, our lips were seconds apart, but I pulled back.

"Fang, if you want me back." I paused. "We need to take some time."

"Okay. I'll." He took a minute. "I'll wait forever Ari. Just please forgive me."

"It's okay." He smiled at me as a tear fell down his cheek.

I grabbed his hand again and smiled.

"So, does this mean we're back?" He asked me.

I thought for a second. "Let's see how this goes."

He smiled and gave me a hug.

And I never thought it would happen again, but I hugged back.

* * *

_**Seth: So he's awake now, good job all. You've got this covered. Later.**_

_**Ari: Phew.(Puts out a small fire.)**_

_**Fang: As always, review.**_

_**Wishing you Black skies and Clearwater.**_


	5. The Reason

_**Ari: (smiling)Here it is.**_

__

**Fang: We don't own it.**

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**APOV**_

It had been two weeks since that day on the cliff.

We had just recently told everyone about us.

Unfortunately, Max's feud with Fang had already caused her to shorten her fuse.

When she heard of our feelings, she left screaming at us for being fags and threatening to call The School on us.

"Try it and I will personally break out to kick your ass!" Fang had yelled at Max as he slammed the door.

And that was the last time we ever saw her.

Strangely, she never followed up on her threats.

Just more empty words that needn't be spoken.

Iggy's voice broke me from my thoughts. "I thought you thought gays were unnatural Gaz?"

"Sometimes things can be unnatural, but that doesn't make them wrong."

I looked over just in time to see him take Iggy's hand in his.

Iggy's normally calm demeanor was broken as a look of shock crossed his face.

"Iggy, you're a great guy and I've probably been making it harder, but I'm through denying this. These feeling I have, I was right, they aren't natural. But nothing about us is natural and I'm through acting like I don't love you. Because I do. I love you Iggy."

Everyone was dead silent. And just because Iggy's blind, doesn't mean he couldn't cry.

Tears were streaming down his face as he hugged Gaz. "I love you too. I always have."

I looked at Fang and smiled.

His attention was; quite literally; diverted out the window. Tears were flowing down his face like a river.

I dragged him outside, and as we stood outside I heard Iggy turn the speakers up really loud.

We just stood there staring at each other in the moonlight as the song played.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know _

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You _

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

Sometime during the middle of the song we started to dance.

And upon those last words, we shared our first true kiss.

We inched closer together and our lips slowly met.

And as we sat beneath the stars with the flock playing sappy music for us, I heard the words that I would die happy for.

"I love you Ari."

"And I you."

And as we kissed once more, all my thought escaped my mind. The School, Jeb, even Max. All that remained to me now was Fang.

The love of my life.

And the only one I would ever share it with.

_End_

* * *

_**Jordan: That's all folks.**_

_**Wishing You Black Skies and Clearwater**_


End file.
